This proposal aims to develop and test the feasibility of a novel school-based child sexual abuse (CSA) prevention program targeting 6th and 7th grade youth. The program will specifically address risk of adolescent CSA perpetration against younger children within the context of a universal prevention program. This study will proceed in three phases. First, a qualitative process be undertaken to ensure that the intervention is relevant and tolerable to students, parents, and educators. Second, a process will be undertaken in which feedback about a given module will inform changes to the next delivery of that module, minimizing the time needed to revise intervention components. Third, a pilot randomized control trial will be conducted within 6th and 7th grade classes at four urban schools to assess feasibility, acceptability, and early indicators of change. If successful, this project will lead to larger controlled trials to assess the effects of the prevention intervention on sexual abuse victimization and perpetration. Aim 1. To iteratively develop and refine a new classroom-based universal intervention for the prevention of CSA perpetration that can serve as a stand-alone program or be integrated into existing school programs (e.g., sexual education or other prevention programs). Given the modal age of onset of juvenile sexual offending (approx. age 13), RBYC will target both boys and girls in 6th and 7th grade classrooms. Aim 2. To preliminarily evaluate the immediate effects (pre-post design) of RBYC on targeted constructs, as well as retention of gains over a 6-month follow-up period. The intervention is expected to show positive effects on CSA-related knowledge, cognitions/attitudes, self-efficacy, and behaviors. This study will provide the basis for a larger, more rigorous RCT, if proximal outcomes prove favorable. Aim 3. To determine the feasibility and acceptability of RBYC to youth, parents, and school personnel.